


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Beth is unsure what to give Tara for their first Christmas together but Tara just wants one thing.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 25  
> Prompt: Whip

Beth let out a long suffering sigh as she walked through the store with Maggie. Her brain completely shut down because after all the time they had spent shopping she still had no idea what to get Tara.

Sweet sweet Tara, the woman who she had been dating for almost a year.

"First Christmases are always hard," Maggie spoke up from where she was standing beside Beth. Her daughter Isabelle was strapped to her chest in a baby carrier and her son Hershel was standing diligently beside her just holding her hand.

Beth was sure he was itching to get into something, terrible two's and all.

"Oh really?" Beth mused with a raise of her eyebrow. "Did you have a hard time getting Glenn a gift for your first Christmas together?"

Maggie only let out a small laugh. "No, I think he had it harder actually. Said he contemplated buying me a whip once that year but knew Daddy would have a cow," she spoke, her words turning bittersweet at the mention of their dad, a man who had died the year Maggie was pregnant with Hershel.

It had been unexpected and sudden. A car accident had claimed his life thanks to a drunk driver.

"He probably would have," Beth agreed knowing their dad had been a pretty religious man who would blush if he knew Maggie's then boyfriend had bought her something like that.

It made Beth wonder just how much of a freak Maggie was in the bedroom.

"Think Shawn would've had a cow as well," Beth added on mentioning Maggie's younger step-brother. Despite his age, he tried to act like he was Maggie's oldest brother, just like he was Beth's.

Maggie rolled her eyes at that though she didn't comment on it. Instead, she just remained silent as Beth just stood there, still feeling so frustrated at her inability to find a gift that she knew Tara would like.

Shaking her head Beth frowned, "Let's just call it a day. I'll come back another day on my own," she spoke softly, figuring that would be easier.

She also knew the longer they were out that Maggie would be dealing with two fussy children and she didn't want that. Didn't want her sister to suffer because of her.

"Are you sure?" Maggie questioned, because of course Maggie would. Leave it to Maggie to want to make sure Beth came first, even above her own suffering with two kids in a store for hours on end.

"I'm sure," Beth said with a nod of her head, already having made up her mind when she said they were going to call it a day.

*****

"So, how did it go today with Maggie and the kids?" Tara asked as she laid in bed with Beth, clearly looking exhausted from a long day at the police department.

Beth knew that Tara dedicated herself to the job all the time. Enough that Rick said she was one of his best officers on the force.

Her daddy would have loved that about Tara. How dedicated she was to something.

Beth made a face at Tara's question. Not sure how to tell her that it went awful because, after almost a year together, she didn't know what to get her for Christmas.

"Not so well," Beth frowned as she moved closer to Tara. "Not for Maggie though. She was able to get what she needed and get it all done, but I got stuck on what to get you," she admitted as her frown deepened. "It was like nothing was enough."

Tara laughed lightly as she reached out to bring Beth into her. "Oh babe," she sighed as she left a small kiss on Beth's cheek. "I'd be just fine having you for Christmas. Just you, because you're all I need."

Blushing, Beth shook her head, "Sadly you can't have just me for Christmas."

"And why can't I?" Tara countered as if she were serious. As if that was all she wanted for Christmas.

"Because that's not how Christmas works," Beth replied knowing that even if you spent the day with the people you loved you still gave them physical gifts.

Even if those gifts were sometimes things they didn't need or would never use but one time.

Tara only huffed as she left another kiss on Beth's cheek. "Screw how Christmas normally works," she told her sounding genuine. "I only want you and that is all."

Smiling Beth sighed knowing if she didn't relent that Tara would just keep it up so she decided to relent. She knew deep down she'd still get her something anyway. It was just how Beth was.

She always wanted to give and show the ones she loved that she loved them that way, by giving or doing for them. Maybe that was a downfall to her but she didn't care.

It was just how she was wired and she couldn't change that about herself. Not even sure if she wanted to.

She kind of liked her giving nature.

"Fine," Beth muttered out as she turned her head to peck Tara's lips. "I'll be the only gift you get for Christmas," she teased with a roll of her eyes.

Tara smiled wide at Beth's words, "Good. It'll be the best Christmas ever."

"Best Christmas ever?" Beth asked doubting that would be true.

"Best Christmas ever," Tara reiterated as she yawned. "Now, let's sleep please."

Laughing, Beth just moved to turn off the light by the bed, hoping this year was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
